Viewing recorded or streamed audio-video or audio content is well known. Commercial broadcasters covering an event often have more than one recording device (video-camera/microphone) and a programme director will select a ‘mix’ where an output from a recording device or combination of recording devices is selected for transmission.
Multiple ‘feeds’ may be found in sharing services for video and audio signals (such as those employed by YouTube). Such systems, which are known and are widely used to share user generated content recorded and uploaded or up-streamed to a server and then downloaded or down-streamed to a viewing/listening user. Such systems rely on users recording and uploading or up-streaming a recording of an event using the recording facilities at hand to the user. This may typically be in the form of the camera and microphone arrangement of a mobile device such as a mobile phone.
Often the event is attended and recorded from more than one position by different recording users at the same time. The viewing/listening end user may then select one of the up-streamed or uploaded data to view or listen.
Where there is multiple user generated content for the same event it can be possible to generate an improved content rendering of the event by combining various different recordings from different users or improve upon user generated content from a single source, for example reducing background noise by mixing different users content to attempt to overcome local interference, or uploading errors.